Death Plateau/Transcript
The Adventurer spoke to Commander Denulth of Burthorpe. Adventurer: Hello! Denulth: Hello citizen, how can I help? A''': Do you have any quests for me? '''Denulth: We do have a quest, if you believe you are ready for it. A''': I was born ready. What do you need me to do? '''Denulth: The trolls have taken up a position on Death Plateau, and we can't move them. As you know, the trolls have been pushing us hard, and we have to do something before they get too dug in and begin sending forces down the pass. They have stone throwers lining the only path up there that we know about, and the only entrance is narrow and easy to hold. If I didn't know they were pretty much mindless animals I would almost admire the position they have taken. A''': And you want me to go up there and kill them? '''Denulth: Well, no. Sending you alone would be suicidal. What we need is to find another way up there. If we can find another route, then we can try and ambush them, or just spy on their movements. There is a cave beyond the defensive wall to the north west, at the foot of the plateau, where you will find a dwarf called Sabbot. He's a surly old geezer, but a good ally. He and his wife were surveying the mountains before the trolls arrived. To get there, go north-west from here, then west past the ruined wall. Then turn North and you can't miss it. If you go and speak to him, I'm sure that at the very least he'll be able to tell you another route up to the plateau. We really need you to help us, with some urgency. It will be dangerous, and you may have to face some combat. Can you do it? A''': This sounds like a pretty important job, I'll take it. '''Denulth: That's great news. May the gods grant you speed. The Adventurer followed Commander Denulth's directions to Sabbot's cave and spoke to the dwarf. Adventurer: Hello there. Sabbot: Aye? What are you after eh? A''': I wanted to ask you something. '''A: *I've been sent to look for a route to Death Plateau. Can you help? Sabbot: Ambush the trolls, eh? That's an idea. First good one I've heard one of the Guard have in a long while. But it's not my problem, so I suggest taking your fancy talk elsewhere! A''': *Please! You have to help me! '''Sabbot: No I don't. That's the thing you humans don't get. I'll be all right. Your problem, well that's not my problem. I don't need you, and if you need me...well I'd say that makes you the weaker out of the pair of us doesn't it? *You're going to help me... or else! Sabbot: Or you'll WHAT? I live in a cave with nothing but rocks, so you can't threaten to rob me. And I've been beating trolls to death with boulders and my bare hands for goin' on four years now! If you think you've got what it takes...bring it on! A''': To be honest I hadn't thought far enough ahead to come up with an actual threat. Okay, let's try something else. *Well I'm not moving until you help me! '''Sabbot: Well try not to get in my way, because I'm not going to help you! A''': Fine! '''Sabbot: Fine! A''': *Fine! '''Sabbot: Fine! A''': Fine! '''Sabbot: You're really not goin' to move, are you? A''': No! '''Sabbot: All right. I'll help. If nothin' else I don't want you standing there watching me while I sleep! A''': So you know a way up to Death Plateau? '''Sabbot: Well if you want up there you've got two choices. The first one you can try the airy-fairy, lacklustre, shoddy way, and try clambering over the rocks like some cross-eyed goat! Waggling around like you're some kind of fool, scramblin' about, hand o'er hand, foot o'er foot. Nobody's supposed to get around like that, man! It's demeaning! A''': Well, uh, what's the other way? '''Sabbot: Ah, the proper way. UNDER the rocks. A''': So, what, you want me to dig a tunnel? '''Sabbot: Haddaway, man. The trolls may be thick, but they'll spot you carting rubble out by the ton. No, what you need is to break into one of the natural caves under here. That'll sort you out. Then you can enjoy the wonderful sport of cavin' and pot holin'. Ahh, the great feel of scrambling hand o'er foot through dark, dank passages...bliss! A''': Well, where are these caverns, and can you be sure it'll come out where I need to go? '''Sabbot: Well I didn't get much time to do anything but make some notes on the survey my wife, Freda, was making before the trolls came. I bet she's had plenty of time to put it all together. She's a bit soft in the head from all her living on the surface, but still a canny lass when it comes to geology. You can't miss her place. It's a little house to the west of here. You just need to follow the only path in that direction and you'll get there. I don't know why she keeps to that place when we have a nice comfy cave right here we can turn into a proper home. It's you lot that I blame! All your gallivanting around on the surface has turned her head! A''': Uh...right, I'll go and ask her about the survey then. '''Sabbot: Aye, see you later then. Watch your head on the way out, mind. *Are you going to help me yet? Sabbot: No! A''': Fine! '''Sabbot: Fine! *I think that's it for now. *Why are you living in this cave? Sabbot: Cave? CAVE? This is no cave, you idiot! This is clearly the entrance hall to the trading post I'm gonna set up with me wife, once the trolls are gone. We're going to have some shelves over there, and put the store room over there... A''': Well... you have to admit it's a little... unpolished. '''Sabbot: Aye? Well blame missus for that! The second the trolls came along she packed all the tools up and moved to her fancy-dan little cottage. But not me. I'm not shifting for some stupid trolls. It's them or me, and I'm winning so far. One day they'll be dead, or I'll make a chisel ot of stone that lasts more than a week. Then I'll work this place into a proper little home and shop. Then who'll be laughing? A''': Probably you, in a high-pitched, insane cackle. '''Sabbot: I heard that! A''': Uh, I need to ask something else. *Do you want me to get anything for you? '''Sabbot: No! A''': But I could get you a pickaxe, or a hammer. '''Sabbot: No! A''': What about some food, or some tea? '''Sabbot: NO! I don't need you, or yer fancy tools. I'm a dwarf! If I can't do it on me own then I might as well not bother! Do you think I'd be stuck in this hole, fighting trolls with my bare hands and teeth, eating moss, chipping the walls with a stone if I didn't think I could do it? These trolls aren't gonna beat me! I'm gonna outlast 'em, and when my wife comes to her senses she'll come back and we can set up together! Aye, we'll set up this little shop, just like we planned. And no trolls are going to stop us. A''': Uh...okay. *I think that's it for now. The Adventurer followed the westward path to Freda's house. '''A: Hello there. Freda: Hello. How can I help you? A''': Can I see the survey you and your husband did on the cave under Death Plateau? '''Freda: What do you want that for? A''': Well, I am looking or another way to get onto Death Plateau so the Guard can ambush the trolls. Your husband told me that there could be caves under it that I could use. '''Freda: Oh, he would go telling you that, the old duffer! A''': You mean there aren't any? '''Freda: There are some, but he doesn't understand that humans like you prefer running about and climbing over things instead of digging around. A''': He did seem a little...upset about the idea of rock climbing. '''Freda: Yes, that sounds about right! He's always hated it ever since I managed to get from Rimmington to Taverley overground faster than he went underground! He tried going overground himself next time, slipped on some snow and ended up bashing his shoulder on a rock, bless him. Anyway, this survey. I can make a start on it after I get back from town. And then you'll have to wait for me to be done with it. The survey we took is written in some very technical terms, and I will need to dig out all the information for you. A''': Is there any chance you could do this and then go into town? '''Freda: Well I could, but I really need to get my climbing boots re-spiked. If I don't have that done I might run into trouble if the weather turns. A''': What if I went and got the boots fixed for you? Would you make a start on the survey then? '''Freda: That sounds like a pretty good idea! You're on. I'll make a start while you go take care of this little job for me. Just go and see Dunstan. He knows how I like them. Good smith, that man - for a human, obviously. A''': Where does he live? '''Freda: In one of the houses to the east of Burthorpe castle. His is the one in the middle. In fact, it would probably be quicker if you used the Burthorpe home teleport spell. It saves you running all the way there and then all the way back. A''': Thanks for the tip! Freda gave the Adventurer her climbing boots and the Adventurer went to get them fixed. '''Adventurer: Hi! Dunstan: Hi! Did you want something? A''': Can you put some fresh spikes on these climbing boots for me? '''Dunstan: Hey, these are Freda's boots. Where did you get them? A''': She gave them to me to get them re-spiked. Can you do it, please? '''Dunstan: Oh, I suppose so. There you go then, here are your boots. The Adventurer returned to Freda. Adventurer: Is the report ready? Freda: Aye, I just finished it about a minute before you walked in. You've got a good sense of timing, Freolin! A''': That's great! I have your boots too, by the way. '''Freda: That's grand, I'll take them off your hands. Here's the report. A''': Thanks; I'll take this back to Sabbot's cave. Is there anything you want me to take to him? '''Freda: Nah, you're alright. He'd not accept it anyway the stubborn goat that he is! The Adventurer returned to Sabbot's cave with the survey and began to clear the tunnel as indicated. Sabbot: Hey, watch it! You humans don't know how to mine cleanly at all, do you? Adventurer: Well, it is pretty messy work. Sabbot: Excuses, excuses... The Adventurer finished clearing the cave wall and prepared to venture into the tunnel when Sabbot gave the Adventurer some rabbit sandwiches. Sabbot: Hey. Take these. Adventurer: Thanks! Where did you get them? Sabbot: Freda keeps sending me them. She knows I hate tomato! These caves will likely be dangerous, and even if you make it to the other side you'll likely face some trolls. So, either I leave 'em to start stinkin' up the cave or you eat 'em. Either way is good with me! The Adventurer crossed the caves and exited on Death Plateau. Adventurer: Would you look at that... Death Plateau! I'm sure we'll be able to ambush the trolls from up here. And best of all, those dirty, stupid trolls don't know a thing about it. At that moment, a troll named The Map walked up behind the Adventurer. The Map: 'ullo. A''': Uh... '''A: Err...hello? The Map: 'ullo. A''': *Who are you? : '''The Map: I's The Map. : A''': The map? : '''The Map: Yus. I's got the map, so me and me mates can has a look around fer ways t' get down t' hooman town for the fightin'. : A''': You have a map to Burthorpe? Who made it? : '''The Map: Big boss made it. But den I ate it. : A''': You...ate the map? : '''The Map: Yus. Den the uvver trolls say mean things. 'Lookit dis stoopid troll. He so stoopid he eats the map. Now we is lost'. Den dey all called me The Map from den on. : A''': What happened next? : '''The Map: Den, we's lost on dis slope. We's got no food. We's got no map. So...I ate everyone. : A''': You ate everyone. : '''The Map: Well dey was dead when I did it. So dat's okay. : A''': Well, if you were starving and they were dead... : '''The Map: Yus. Some of dem try and pretend to be alive still, but I is smart troll. Dey no fool me. : A''': Uh... : '''The Map: Hey, is you dead? Just checkin'. *What are you doing here? : The Map: I's lost! Me and da lads, we was lookin' for a way down to hooman town. The boss, he say 'You, you carry dis map I's made and go down to fight'. Den, I eat the map. And all de uvvers get angry. And now I is lost... : A''': What happened next? : '''The Map: Den, we's lost on dis slope. We's got no food. We's got no map. So...I ate everyone. : A''': You ate everyone. '''The Map: Well dey was dead when I did it. So dat's okay. A''': Well, if you were starving and they were dead... '''The Map: Yus. Some of dem try and pretend to be alive still, but I is smart troll. Dey no fool me. A''': Uh... *Prepare to die, troll! *Err, I've got to be going now. : '''The Map: No! You is food! I eat you! The Map attacked the Adventurer and was killed. Adventurer: I think that takes care of him. I'll just take that tunnel right back and speak to Denulth. The Adventurer returned through the caves. Adventurer: Sabbot, I cleared the troll from the secret path I found! Sabbot: That's grand news. A''': Yes, it is! '''Sabbot: ...Um A''': Yes... '''Sabbot: Do you not think that Denulth's the person you're best off telling about this? A''': Uh, you're right. '''Sabbot: I bet the troll hit you round yer bounce a few too many times. Go, get off with you. The Adventurer returned to Commander Denulth. Adventurer: I've found a hidden overlook point over the route that leads up to Death Plateau! Commander Denulth: Can we use it to get onto the plateau itself? A''': Not really... but it is a great place to attack the trolls from where they don't expect it. '''Commander Denulth: Hmm. Ambush their reinforcements as they come through the choke point... I love it! We'll thin their numbers and give our troops on the front lines some respite at the same time! Come, let's plan a little surprise for the trolls. You've done great work today. The Adventurer and a small party of archers ambushed three trolls and killed them from the overlook point. Commander Denulth: That went very well! When you are ready, those archers will need some crates delivering to them. We have a number of reward lamps for you if you want them. The mission was accomplished and the quest completed.' ' Category:Transcripts